


Мальчик из снега и льда

by Dit_Pater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater
Summary: Есть легенда, что иногда с гор спускаются духи, чтобы посмотреть на людей.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 5





	Мальчик из снега и льда

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссовер со сказкой Ганса Христиана Андерсена "Снежная леди"  
> Надругательство над историей Японии, одной сказкой и легендой.  
> работа с Ебского Феста 2018 в фандоме.

На балконе прохладно и шумно от проезжающих внизу машин. Осень в самом разгаре. Время, когда собственное дыхание становится видно. Сегодня отец не пришел, и Ширабу занимает его законное место, чтобы посмотреть на «час ночных огоньков» — время, когда семейные люди возвращаются в свои дома, чтобы закурить сигарету на балконе. Уже достаточно темно, и не разглядеть ни лиц, ни фигур людей, только десятки огоньков. Если ты не куришь, то можно считать себя невидимкой.

Ширабу шумно вздыхает.. Он считает себя невидимкой не только сейчас, но и на площадке. Это не плохо. Но для того, чтобы оставаться таким рядом должны быть лучшие.

Или хотя бы один…

Ушиджима Вакатоши.

После этого проклятого дня он и думать забудет, что можно поступать куда-то еще. Даже не так. Уже забыл.

Перед глазами все еще стоит игра Шираторизавы. Их сила чувствуется на расстоянии, и Ширабу хочет стать частью этой силы.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на темное небо. В городах не так часто видишь звезды за городской иллюминацией. Здесь все фальшиво. Даже рыжеватые сигаретные огоньки вместо звезд. Он хочет быть частью чего-то настоящего.

Самое время все тщательно взвесить. Хотя что там взвешивать? Он уже принял решение. Но для этого нужны знания. Очень много знаний. Он не так силен в спорте, как другие игроки, значит, нужно идти другой дорогой. Но он сделает это, даже если придется сидеть с утра до вечера над учебниками.

Отец так и не приходит. Ширабу идет в комнату и ложится спать. Вопреки всем переживаниям, сон приходит быстро.

***

Есть такое явление как глетчер. Высоко в горах снег лежит очень долго, превращаясь в блестящие ледяные скалы. Они-то и зовутся глетчерами. И в них много опасности и угроз. Считается, что они служат домом горным и ледяным духам, которые имеют небывалую власть в этих краях.

Послушник монастыря опасливо косится на снежную вершину, сверкающую в лучах заходящего солнца. Только несколько минут назад стихло грозное грохотание.

«Духи свирепствуют», — думает он и продолжает чистить двор. В душе поселяется беспокойство. Храм стоит здесь для того, чтобы задобрить духов и не позволить им зверствовать в этих краях как раньше. Люди гибли здесь десятками. Монах-настоятель часто рассказывал об этом времени.

К слову.

Настоятель ушел с утра и все еще не появился, а дорога опасна, лежит через перевал.

В горах снова раздается гул.

Не в добром расположении сегодня духи. Монах, сам того не замечая, начинает читать молитву.

***

Ширабу считает себя очень внимательным.

Пока не обнаруживает, что уснул прямо посреди урока. Едва осознав это, он выпрямляется и встревоженно оглядывается. Похоже, никто не заметил, но нить повествования учителя он безнадежно потерял. От досады он закусывает губу почти до крови.

Вчера он до ночи писал сочинение, переделал дважды, пока не пришел к приемлемому для себя результату.

Пока все идет по плану. Осталось немного. Впереди выпуск и реальный шанс поступить в Шираторизаву.

Он пристально наблюдает за всеми их играми. Представляет себя на площадке, на месте их сеттера. Зал выкрикивает его имя.

Но сейчас он пока здесь и расслабляться еще рано.

Он щиплет себя за руку, трет мочку уха. Но к концу урока снова проваливается в сон.

***

К вечеру начинается снежная буря. Дороги заметает, а послушник места себе не находит, пока в дверь не раздается стук.

Монах-настоятель возвращается в храм не один. Вместе с ним идет мальчуган лет семи.

— Я встретил его на перевале. Сказал, что родители погибли под лавиной.

— Нам следует отвести его в город? — интересуется послушник, но не отводит при этом взгляда от лица мальчика, слишком серьезного для ребенка. Нет слез. Нет растерянности. Нет вообще ничего. И это вселяет в послушника страх.

— Он сказал, что больше у него никого нет, и попросил разрешения остаться при монастыре. Я не стал ему отказывать.

Послушник согласно кивает, но его не покидает ощущение, что опасности льдов пришли в их храм.

***

— Ширабу Кенджиро, — представляется Ширабу, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

Он здесь! Он смог! Внутри все ликует. Он играет в одном зале с Ушиджимой, пусть пока только на тренировках, но это только начало. Можно надеяться, что его выпустят на площадку в основном составе команды, и он приложит все усилия…

А Ушиджима и в самом деле особенный. Ширабу наблюдает за ним, восхищается и немного завидует. Он никогда не станет таким же и это ему даже нравится.

Уже дома он спешно скидывает ботинки, подхватывает сумку и бежит на кухню, где гремит посуда.

— Мам, я… — слова замирают на языке. Он сразу чувствует, что что-то неуловимо поменялось. Мама перебирает посуду в раковине и ведет по лицу влажной рукой, чтобы не так сильно было видно, что она плакала.

Чутье никогда его не подводило. Не подвело и сейчас. Предчувствие того, что произошло. В подтверждение собственным мыслям он возвращается в прихожую, заглядывает зал. Все правильно. Все вещи отца исчезли.

Папа так и не пришел.

Он не знает, что говорить и что делать. День, который должен был стать самым счастливым, становится совершенно другим.

Он ставит сумку на пол и идет на кухню. Надо обнять маму, сейчас ей намного хуже, чем ему.

А вечером долго плачет. Наверное это его последние слезы за очень долгое время.

***

— Мне пора уходить.

Мальчик замирает в проходе.

За эти несколько месяцев он не предпринял попытки сблизиться. Ел вместе со всеми, спал в общих комнатах, но все больше ходил рядом и смотрел на монахов. Послушник опасался этого прямого изучающего взгляда, как будто мальчику было что скрывать.

— Куда ты пойдешь? — интересуется монах-настоятель.

— В город. Хочу посмотреть на других.

— Мы всегда будем рады тебе, если надумаешь вернуться и остаться.

Мальчик благодарит и уходит.

— Почему вы так любезны с ним? — спрашивает послушник.

— Потому что не всякому смертному даруется такая возможность.

Послушник смотрит вопросительно, а за стенами храма льды на склоне горы снова приходят в движение.

***

— Эй, мальчик из снега и льда, — Тендо бесцеремонно вторгается в личное пространство. — Покидай мне. Ну, ну, ну?

Кажется что голос Тендо словно пробивается через толщу воды. Ширабу словно выныривает из глубины и смотрит на него вопросительно.

— Что, серьезно? Ширабу с тобой все нормально?

— Вполне.

— Ты в последние дни сам не свой.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Ширабу отрицательно качает головой и спрашивает:

— Покидать?

Тендо смотрит на него несколько секунд, замерев, как охотничья собака, но в итоге отмахивается и отходит в сторону.

Что же происходит? Недосып или нервы?

Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Ширабу не чувствовал себя новичком, он уже второй год играет в Шираторизаве, и это нельзя списать на волнение.

Уже в раздевалке на Ширабу обрушивается мир в лице Ушиджимы.

— Тендо сказал, что с тобой что-то не так.

Понятно. Сдали. Ширабу бросает взгляд в сторону присвистывающего Тендо, который скрывается в душе.

— Все нормально. Я справлюсь.

— Если тебе что-то будет нужно, то обращайся.

Ширабу кивает и склоняет голову ниже, чтобы челка закрыла глаза и покрывающиеся румянцем щеки.

Что за реакция? Почему такое странное чувство?

Он задается этим вопросом в душевой, по пути домой, за ужином и когда ложится спать.  
А потом ему снится сон.

***

В окрестных лесах охота не процветала. Красивые птички, мелкая дичь, пара оленей — люди ценили травы больше меха, но Ширабу предпочитал охотиться, чтобы разнообразить свою скудную пищу. Одного зайца хватало надолго.

Но его еще надо было поймать.

Ловушка подвела. Ушастый вырвался из нее как раз тогда, когда Ширабу занес нож, чтобы его прикончить.

Теперь приходится догонять его по кустам. Идет соревнование на выносливость и ловкость. Здравый смысл кричит, что зайца надо оставить, а догонять его безумие, но упрямство и злость твердят обратное — поймать и убить, хотя он уже знатно исцарапал руки и почти потерял его из вида. Даже не прицелиться, подлесок слишком густой. Вот будь он на открытом пространстве…

Задумавшись, Ширабу выскакивает на дорогу прямо под копыта крупного черного коня. Стремительный серый зверек исчезает в кустах, но это уже не имеет значения. Ширабу отшатывается, уворачиваясь от копыт, и падает на спину.

Уже через минуту он вскакивает, чтобы тут же опуститься на колени и склонить голову, ожидая удара. Боковым зрением он уже видит бегущих к нему людей с оружием.  
Но удара так и нет. Справа и слева замирают два воина, наполовину обнажив катаны. Ширабу сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком и чувствует, как по шее стекает капля пота, ощущая на себе тяжелый изучающий взгляд.

— Поднимись, — сомнений не остается: голос принадлежит наследнику клана Ушиджима.

Ширабу осторожно встает. От этой знати никогда не знаешь, чего можно ждать, но о клане Ушиджима слухи ходят в основном добрые. За исключением матери и бабки: эти две любят вызывать простолюдинов на разговор и избивать розгами до полусмерти, если им что-то не нравилось в их речи или они не видели достаточной почтительности.  
Сейчас женщин клана не наблюдалось.

Вспомнилось, что Ушиджима Вакатоши уважал соколиную охоту и, возможно, поэтому уехал так далеко от дома.

— Как твое имя?

— Ширабу Кенджиро, — взгляд падает на сокола на вытянутой руке. — Я прошу прощения, господин, я не хотел испугать вашу лошадь. Позвольте мне уйти.

— Я тебя не держу, — на этих словах воины, все еще держащие наготове мечи, отступают в стороны, а Ширабу кланяется и скрывается в кустах. Ну его к черту, этого зайца. Проверить силки — и в город. Надо успеть сбыть мелочь, пока еще можно.

***

Ширабу просыпается среди ночи и идет на кухню. Режущий свет не помогает. Он помнит весь сон в подробностях.

Спина все еще влажная от пережитого ужаса и ощущения близкой смерти. Сны не могут быть такими реальными.

Откуда это взялось?

Идти спать обратно нет особого желания, но утром занятия и тренировки. Он еще не совсем свихнулся, чтобы пить какие-нибудь таблетки или идти к психиатру. Ширабу надеется, что хватит обычного стакана теплого молока.

С полной уверенностью, что сон не повторится, он ложится спать.

***

Город Ширабу не любит. Слишком шумно, слишком грязно, слишком тесно. Когда он покинул храм, то еще посмотрел некоторое время на людей, а потом его приютил пожилой охотник, и Ширабу потерял к людям всякий интерес.

Теперь он приходит сюда лишь продать травы, мелких птиц да пару шкурок. Ему хватает на жизнь, а больше не нужно. На все у него находятся свои покупатели. Птиц охотно берут в доме терпимости, предлагая не только деньги, но и недвусмысленно намекают на частичную оплату натурой. Ширабу не ведется, но говорить с ними приятно.

Вот у дома терпимости до него и долетает слух о том, что наследник в замок не вернулся.  
Ширабу мог бы не обращать на это внимания, но что-то внутри простестует против такого решения и он, мысленно проклиная себя, идет в сторону замка. Осторожно приближается и устраивается на склоне. Точно, тот самый отряд, что он встретил, ловчий сокол Ушиджимы на чужой руке, но ни черного коня, ни самого наследника.

Рыжий воин что-то спешно и взволнованно рассказывает матери Ушиджимы. Ширабу слышит слово «медведь», «горы» и «потеряли след», мысленно прикидывая их примерный путь следования и внутренне холодея. Склон запретных гор. И какая нелегкая их туда понесла?

Женщина что-то выкрикивает, воин, которого зовут Тендо, склоняется и возвращается в седло. Отряд трогается, --— похоже они будут искать Ушиджиму , пока не найдут, а что толку? Никто не поднимется в горы.

Ширабу в очередной раз задается вопросом: «Зачем ему это?». Наследник наверняка мертв, но ноги сами несут его к горам. Он в бесчисленный раз за сегодняшний день проклинает себя самыми последними словами.

Эти горы никогда не освобождаются от снега полностью, словно время и погода здесь не властны. Стоит переступить незримую черту, и на тебя обрушивается зимняя ночь со всеми её атрибутами.

Ширабу идет по склону, и холод пробирается под одежду. Родные края встречают его неприветливо, словно наказывая за провинности.

Он останавливается и втягивает воздух. Здесь вымерзают даже запахи, но ему хватит самых ничтожных признаков присутствия человека, чуждого этому миру.

Как бы ни любили Ушиджиму его воины, но в горы за ним никто не пойдет. Суеверный ужас сильнее.

На грани видимости мерещатся темные пятна. Ширабу подходит ближе и чувствует, как холод стягивает внутренности коркой льда, мешая сделать вдох: на снегу расплываются кровавые пятна.

***

Холодно!

Ширабу влетает под горячий душ, даже не сняв одежду. Он не чувствует пальцев, его трясёт и дыхание перехватывает.

В дверь стучит взволнованная мама и интересуется, все ли у него в порядке.

Он уже сам ни в чем не уверен, но нарочито бодрым голосом отвечает, что все, а сам судорожно пытается согреться, растираясь мочалкой.

На занятия он опаздывает.

А на тренировке играет из рук вон плохо, так что тренер подзывает его к себе.

Предчувствуя худшее, Ширабу с опаской подходит. Что его ждет? Несколько кругов? Или сотня подач? Или что похуже.

— Кенджиро, с этого дня ты будешь играть в основном составе, вместо Эйты. Не подведи ни его, ни меня, ни команду.

Ширабу ошарашено оглядывается, ища глазами Семи. Его взгляд не выражает ничего хорошего, но, похоже, он принимает мнение тренера, а это самое главное.

— Да, тренер, я не подведу.

Он возвращается к команде и сталкивается взглядом с Ушиджимой.

— Поздравляю, — тот протягивает руку. Сильная уверенная ладонь настоящего воина.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Это сейчас все так цивилизованно — мячи, сетки, никакого оружия.

Ширабу скользит взглядом по руке и смотрит Ушиджиме в лицо.

Похоже, все это не просто сон.

***

Из пещеры тянет дымом и огнем.

Ширабу переходит с бега на шаг, а потом и вовсе останавливается. Неужели?

Он осторожно подходит к пещере и заглядывает в нее.

Ушиджима сидит у огня. На его коленях лежит обнаженная катана, а рядом — туша медведя..

Глаза постепенно привыкают к огню. Появляется возможность разглядеть склеенную от крови шерсть медведя и багровые пятна на одежде Ушиджимы.

— Господин… — Ширабу кланяется.— Можно я перевяжу вас?

Ушиджима убирает катану с колен.

Ширабу расценивает это как разрешение, подходит ближе и снимает сумку с плеча, доставая свой нехитрый запас лекарств.

— Как ты нашел меня?

— Я знаю тут все тропы, господин, — на руке обнаруживаются глубокие раны, Ширабу неодобрительно морщится и начинает смазывать их пахучей мазью. — Будет немного щипать… Ваши воины искали вас внизу, но горы для них закрыты.

— Горы прокляты, но я не встретил тут никого. Если бы мой конь не испугалась, а потом не пала в зубах этого разъяренного хищника, я бы вернулся сам.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Ширабу поджимает губы и накладывает повязку. Он хотел бы презирать этого человека или злорадствовать, если бы медведь его покалечил, но вместо этого перевязывает чужие раны.

— А тебе, похоже, суеверный ужас чужд.

— Все умирают. Раньше или позже. — Ширабу заканчивает перевязку и критически осматривает Ушиджиму. — Вам придется раздеться. Я вижу пятна крови еще и на груди. Могу ошибаться, но хотел бы проверить.

Ширабу впервые видит такого человека. Его сила и спокойствие поражают, захватывают и тащат за собой. Странно и непривычно.

— Чем ты занимаешься в лесах? — интересуется Ушиджима, стягивая одежду.

— В основном собираю травы, ловлю певчих птиц, немного охочусь…

— Я слышал, ты пришел из монастыря на Востоке? Разве буддисты промышляют охотой?

— Это было давно. Я никогда не был буддистом.

Похоже, что до груди медведь достал клыком: рана особенно глубокая, выглядит неважно. Но под рукой нет ничего подходящего. Приходится ограничиться все той же мазью и измельченными листьями, они должны хорошо препятствовать хвори.

— А кем ты был? — вопрос чересчур прямолинеен и застает Ширабу врасплох.

— Потерявшимся мальчиком, — произносит Ширабу на грани слышимости и поднимает глаза. Это почти правда. Это то, во что можно поверить. А затянувшийся разговор следует прервать.

— Вы можете идти? Еще не слишком стемнело. Я могу вывести вас к подножью горы.

— Да, вполне.

Напоследок Ушиджима отрезает медведю голову. Одним движением. Люди вообще так могут?

Ширабу непроизвольно вздрагивает. Взгляд замирает на алых каплях крови, стекающих с лезвия.

А говорят, что люди трусливы… Ширабу понимает, что никогда в жизни так не ошибался.

***

Ширабу намерен принести Шираторизаве победу для этого он совершенно забывает о жалости к себе. После длительных изнурительных тренировок его не беспокоят сны, но он уже почти все вспомнил.

Суеверный ужас исчез, прошлое и настоящее сошлись. Теперь он испытывает легкое досадное чувство и злится на себя за то, что вообще мог забыть.

Придурь родных краёв, не иначе.

Надо бы расставить точки, но пока он не представляет, как это можно делать. Да и остался еще один кусок. Он должен узнать что такого могло произойти, что прошла пара тысяч лет прежде чем…

Он сжимает зубы, отправляя мяч Ушиджиме, и в очередной раз любуется его идеальной позой в прыжке. Теперь уже полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что происходит.

***

Ширабу уже который день ставит силки, но каждый раз попадается какая-то досадная мелочь. Сегодня ему нужно другое.

В конце концов он меняет силки, ставит другую приманку и ждет.

Мерзавец уничтожает всю приманку, а ловушки остаются пусты. После этого Ширабу выпускает всю наловленную дичь, собирает свой нехитрый скарб и идет в горы.

Близится торжество. День рождения великого наследника. Всякий готов преподнести ко двору подарок лучше и величественнее, ибо все уважают правящую семью.  
Ширабу пробирается в горы все выше, мысленно ругая себя самыми последними словами.

Ему должно быть все равно. Это не должно его касаться, но постыдные и глупые желания первый раз в жизни заглушают голос разума.

Через несколько часов пути он находит то, что искал: хорошо спрятанное гнездо на почти отвесной скале. И поделом ему, если свернет себе шею.

Он ждет, пока родители покинут гнездо. Орлы никого не боятся. За ними иногда охотятся лишь большие хищные кошки, да и те с трудом добираются до гнезд. На горных склонах преимущество у тех, кто умеет летать. Они целятся в глаза и полосуют когтями. Ширабу своими глазами видел, как одного из таких неудачливых охотников скинули в пропасть.

Тем не менее, он ждет и пробирается к гнезду, обдирая руки о камни.

Зачем ему это нужно? Он хочет подарить наследнику достойный подарок. Ушиджима достоин уважения…

Какие нелепые оправдания…

Ширабу заглядывает в гнездо и сталкивается взглядом с нахохленным птенцом. Ловко цепляет его за лапки. Тот не успевает даже вскрикнуть и повисает вниз головой, удивленно лупая глазами. Господи, все птицы одинаковы. Что орел, что курица. Как и люди, впрочем. Но иногда встречаются особенные.

Ширабу осторожно спускается со своей драгоценной ношей.

Он всегда охотился на соколов. Они быстрые, ловкие, и за ними не надо лезть в горы.

Орлы — птицы с менее покладистым характером, но, наверное, и его можно обучить. Над лесом раздается орлиный крик, и Ширабу спешит убраться восвояси.

У ворот ему преграждают путь.

— У меня есть дар для наследника.

Воины смотрят на него с недоверием, но подзывают слугу и отправляют его доложить.

Через некоторое время во дворе появляется тот самый воин, что чуть не отрубил Ширабу голову, когда тот вылетел под копыта лошади Ушиджимы.

— О, какие люди. Что привело вас ко двору? — он улыбается своей неприятной улыбкой. Вспоминается, что его, кажется, зовут Тендо Сатори. Интересно, почему Ширабу не встретил кто-то из слуг?

— Принести дары для наследника, — терпеливо повторяет Ширабу.

Тендо кивает воинам и ведет его по длинным коридорам.

— Я хотел воспользоваться моментом и лично поблагодарить тебя. Ведь это ты вывел нашего господина из леса?

— С горы, — поправляет Ширабу.

— А ты дерзкий! — восторженно констатирует Тендо. — Мне такие нравятся!

Ширабу не успевает понять, комплимент это или нет. Они проходят во двор, и лишние мысли вылетают.

Ушиджима тренируется. Руки оголены, ему даже не мешают широкие рукава. Плавные движения сменяются рубящими, и все это напоминает смертоносный танец.

Ширабу вспоминает отрубленную голову медведя. Похоже, у зверя не было шансов с самого начала.

Катана возвращается в ножны, а Ширабу пытается собраться с мыслями под вопросительным взглядом Ушиджимы и немного насмешливым взглядом Тендо.

— Мой господин, твой недостойный слуга принес дар ко двору, — Ширабу снимает ткань, скрывавшую клетку. Птенец недовольно вскрикивает и щурится на свет. За время, что тот провел в доме, он растерял часть детского пуха, а в чертах начала проступать стать взрослой птицы.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Шляпа императора, да это же орел! — Тендо с восторгом бегает вокруг клетки.

— Обычно я ловлю соколов. Они легче приручаются и слушаются человека. Умеют быстро взлетать и ловить мелких птиц. Орлы более своенравны, но я уверен, что эта птица более подходит господину.

Вакатоши смотрит на клетку с непривычным выражением, в котором можно угадать интерес и даже немного восторга. Это повод для гордости.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит заняться его обучением, вряд ли во дворе найдется кто-то более сведущий.

— Мне кажется, наш дорогой, но нелюдимый гость…

— Я согласен!

Тендо замирает на середине фразы, теперь уже его лицо выражает удивление.

Ширабу мысленно засчитывает себе вторую победу и повторяет:

— Для меня огромная честь послужить господину.

Орленок оказывается умен, хитер и злопамятен. Ширабу хмурится и раз за разом повторяет уроки, добиваясь послушания. Его руки перевязаны по локоть, но он не сдается.

— Непростое это дело, да? — спрашивает Тендо, наблюдая за тем, как Ширабу делает очередную порцию заживляющей мази.

— Он должен слушаться господина беспрекословно, иначе я сам сломаю ему шею.

— О какой. Я уж не знаю, что страшнее — медведь, орел или твое упрямство.

— А как же гнев господина?

— Я надеюсь никогда его не испытать.

— Все мы надеемся. — Ширабу перекладывает мазь и закрывает крышечку. Похоже, снова пора наведаться в лес, запасы тают слишком быстро.

Проходит еще немного времени.

Ширабу передает птицу Ушиджиме. Работа Ширабу закончена, но он не спешит покидать замок. Сопровождает Ушиджиму на охоту, показывает особенности управления птицей и почти счастлив.

Орел охотится не только на фазанов и перепелов, но не чурается журавлей, лебедей, диких гусей, чем не могут похвастать более мелкие соколы при дворе. А один раз, привлеченный помахиванием хвоста лошади Тендо, пикирует и вонзет когти ей в круп. Лошадь встает на дыбы, скидывает наездника и скрывается в ближайшем лесу. Чем она так провинилась неизвестно, то ли хозяин в детстве поддразнивал птицу, то ли сама птица питает неприязнь к рыжим.

За праздными занятиями проходит лето, а к осени долетают тревожные вести.  
Столица готовится к войне.

И одно дело, если бы стране угрожала опасность. Но в этот раз опасность идет от правящей верхушки.

Ушиджиме, как ближайшему соратнику императора, с войском надлежит немедленно прибыть ко двору.

Ширабу находит его на том самом дворе, за тренировкой.

Хочется сказать очень многое. Но язык не поворачивается, и он только смотрит на идеальные движения меча.

— Когда вы отправляетесь? — спрашивает Ширабу, когда Ушиджима заканчивает.

— Завтра. У меня есть к тебе одна просьба, прибереги свой подарок, если он захочет то пусть следует за мной, а если нет — верни его в горы. Я уверен, что он сможет о себе позаботиться.

«А я? — думает Ширабу. — Даже если я вернусь в горы, я больше не смогу о себе позаботиться»

На плечо ложится тяжелая ладонь, но тут же соскальзывает. Ушиджима уходит, а Ширабу еще долго стоит, пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах.

Он верит, что Ушиджима вернется. Иначе быть просто не может. Для этого просто нужно верить. Верить в его победу и не допускать и мысли, что что-то может пойти не так.

***

Монах поддерживает отца-настоятеля под локоть. Тому перевалило за восьмой десяток, но он по-прежнему предпринимает свои отчаянные переходы — только теперь берет с собой попутчика, и занимают они намного больше времени.

На этот раз они выбрали не лучший момент. Страна готовится к войне. С одной стороны, долг храма — помогать людям, заботиться о них. С другой — сердце монаха точит обычный человеческий страх. Быть может, его вера недостаточно сильна?

Они идут через толпу рядом с площадью, где собираются войска, чтобы отправиться в столицу. Внезапно неспешно переступающий настоятель останавливается.

— Наставник, что-то случилось? Вам плохо?

Настоятель не отвечает. Монах смотрит в том же направлении, что и он. У самых ворот замка стоит молодой парень и, не отрываясь, глаз не сводит с наследника клана Ушиджима, а на руке у него сидит орел — символ клана.

К своему удивлению, послушник узнает того самого мальчика, которого отец-настоятель привел в снежную ночь много лет назад. Пусть он очень вырос, у него тот самый холодный пронизывающий взгляд, который невозможно забыть. Но в этот раз он смотрит по-другому — словно в мертвых глазах появилась живая искра.

— Смотри, сын мой. Возможно, ни ты, ни я, ни кто бы то ни было еще, не увидит подобного. Так духи гор становятся людьми.

Монах приглядывается, кажется, что он видит слезы на лице у парня. Но в этот момент конница трогается, а одновременно с этим в небо взмывает орел, который решил следовать за хозяином.

Люди вокруг восторженно кричат и вскидывают руки, закрывая обзор.

Когда пыль рассеивается, а люди расходятся, возле замка уже никого нет.

***

Общежитие выглядит непривычно тихим и пустынным.

Ширабу идет по коридорам.

Воспоминания поглотили его. Духи привязаны к местам своего появления и, даже став людьми, они не могут покинуть его десятки, а иногда и тысячи лет. Но он обещал, что пойдет на поиски Ушиджимы. Колесо сансары, про которое так много говорили в храме, повернется, а жизнь, которую он искал, вернется на землю. Одного он не учел — что, лишившись большей части сил, следом потерял и большую часть воспоминаний.

Безумие, чистое безумие.

Наверное, это тренировки и слишком усердная учеба. Они его доконали. Он обычный, самый обычный человек.

Он замирает перед нужной дверью. Тендо уехал еще вчера.

Ширабу набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и стучит в дверь.

Будь ты хоть тысячелетним существом, хоть самым обычным человеком, есть моменты, когда ты полностью зависим от других людей.

— Да! — раздается из-за двери голос Ушиджимы.

Ширабу осторожно входит и закрывает за собой дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной.  
На полу лежит раскрытая сумка, а комната значительно опустела. Часть вещей аккуратными стопками лежит на кровати.

— Я не думал, что у тебя столько вещей.

— Большая часть принадлежит Тендо. Он их забыл и попросил забрать, — отвечает Ушиджима, продолжая собираться .

«Ты ведь ничего не помнишь, — думает Ширабу, кусая губу. — Для тебя ничего этого не было. Есть только здесь и сейчас. Ничего больше. Это существовало только для меня. И существовало ли на самом деле?»

Пусть даже воспоминания и были ложными. Но то, что он чувствует сейчас — правда.  
А сейчас он может потерять его снова. После выпуска одна жизнь заканчивается и начинается другая.

Ширабу решительно пересекает комнату, берет Ушиджиму за воротник спортивной куртки и целует. Мешает все, начиная от роста, заканчивая собственной дурацкой челкой. Губы Ушиджмы теплые, немного обветренные. Он не отвечает на поцелуй, но и не отталкивает.

Момент настоящего.

Случись это пару сотен лет назад, то ему могли бы отрубить голову или отрезать пальцы, или…

Чужие ладони ложатся на поясницу и притягивают ближе. Ширабу от растерянности прерывает поцелуй. Но теперь инициативу перехватывает Ушиджима, и хорошо, что его руки не дают позорно осесть на пол.

— Ушиджима, тебе не доводилось убивать медведей? — наконец спрашивает Ширабу, когда они оба переводят дыхание

— Где-то у мамы хранится медвежий клык, который принадлежал кому-то из предков. А что?

— Да так, мне кажется, что у тебя бы хорошо получилось.

Ушиджма пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Ширабу уверен, что еще немного и он начнет улыбаться. А сам Ширабу уже улыбается, впервые за пару… нет, наверное, пару тысяч лет.


End file.
